


In Repair

by MFLuder



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Felching, Female Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: There had been a part of him still missing. And sometimes he’d thought there was for Toni, too.





	In Repair

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 1, 2012, on [my DW](https://mf-luder-xf.dreamwidth.org/297648.html). Written in response to the avengerkink prompt _Bucky/Steve eats fem!Tony out after the other man fucks and comes inside her_ found [here](https://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=2004162).
> 
> Please forgive the twisting of comics canon to my porn needs.
> 
> For me this is set in 616 but Toni has always been a woman. So I guess we could get technical and call it a different 'verse but. *shrugs*

When Steve slips into the bedroom, it’s past midnight and they’ve started without him. He shuts the door quietly enough that they don’t appear to have heard him come in. Steve knows better, though, knows Toni is always monitoring the mansion’s systems. Nothing escapes Toni’s notice; not even in the throes of ecstasy, Steve thinks.

As he disrobes, shedding the day’s stresses and the late night meeting with Fury and Clint along with his uniform, Steve stares appreciatively at Bucky’s ass. It flexes, muscles rippling as he thrusts into Toni. The man pauses when Toni’s face shifts from him to Steve, recognizing his presence, turning his head over his shoulder.

“Like what you see, Cap?”

“Always.”

He gets a snort at that, from Toni or Bucky, he’s not sure. Unlike the women of his day, Toni is never afraid to let out a perhaps socially inappropriate noise. It’s something he likes about her. She’s honest – to a fault sometimes.

Of course, she’s also a damn good liar. He supposes she has to be, leading a Fortune 500 company in this modern era. He doesn’t have to like it, however.

That way laid dragons, though, and he lets such thoughts float from his head. He’s naked now and he moves to the bed. It’s large with clean lines and a headboard reflecting Asian design – or so says Pepper, but all Steve cares about is that it’s easy to tie someone to – and Bucky and Toni don’t even take up half of the mattresses surface area. He sits on a corner of it, trying not to disturb the action, clasping his hands around his ankles as he sits cross-legged, his cock beginning to fill.

Toni is still looking at him, half appreciative, half inquisitive. “Want to join in?”

“Not just yet,” he responds. He wants to watch. Even with his focus enhanced by Rebirth, it’s sometimes all this supersoldier can do to keep his eyes open when his two lovers turn their affections on him.

Toni shrugs him off then, aided by a particularly rough thrust from Bucky that causes her head to snap back and a moan to rip from her throat. Steve’s eyes catch on the curve of said throat, and he follows it down her graceful body, landing on her breasts and the arc reactor. His eyes trace the scars there; some are from the heart surgeries and the reactor itself, others from the reconstructive surgery she had done on her breasts. Toni is a prideful woman, obsessed with her appearance because she understands that as the motivation that drives many in modern times. Steve knows he wouldn’t care if they were there or not, full or flat. He loves Toni’s body, but he loves her mind and heart more.

His own body is pleased, though, at the way her breasts bounce under Bucky’s ministrations, brushing against his broad chest, a nipple peaking through the fingers of his metal hand. Steve’s gaze trails up that arm, over the muscles that flex in his back and shoulders, up to Bucky’s face. His hair is no longer that of the Winter Soldier and Steve can see each facial tick as he leans in to bite at Toni’s throat, as each wave of pleasure crashes over him as he pushes into Toni’s wet, clinging heat.

They’re beautiful together. Both are long and lean and broad in the shoulders. Toni’s short black hair glows in the bluish light of the arc reactor and the sweat on Bucky’s face glistens. When they kiss, it is restrained brutality, just this side of animal and anger.

That’s what Bucky gives Toni that he can’t: pain. Steve, knowing all the things Toni has suffered in her life, has never been able to bring himself to hurt her. At least not physically. Sometimes the emotional hurt he bestows on her – when he is frustrated by her manic periods where she works in the lab or office for seventy-two hours straight or when he sees her flirt with other men even though he knows that’s just her personality and that she doesn’t mean it – is such that he hates himself. Anyone who thinks Toni holds the sole rights to guilt and self-loathing has never been in Steve’s head. And so he refuses to harm her in the one way he can control, even when she wants it. Bucky has no such qualms.

They weren’t friends, Toni and James. He and Bucky had not been sexually involved since fumbling, pre-pubescent days in the orphanage, not even after Steve changed and found Bucky in the Red Skull’s lab. There hadn’t been time and neither thought it was worth jail or court martial. Steve had regretted that – even as he’d been grateful for the friendship he had with Bucky – ever since he entered the twenty-first century. And then he found Toni; he found her arrogant and self-centered and crass, and beautiful, and self-sacrificing. When she let him past the fortified walls she’d built up after a lifetime of disappointment and privilege, he found himself loving her. While she didn’t take the place of Bucky, she became Steve’s best friend, confidant, partner, and finally, lover.

But there had been a part of him still missing. And sometimes he’d thought there was for Toni, too, watching as she brushed past his compliments and looked away, either ashamed or disappointed, when he told her he couldn’t do that for her, couldn’t be rough, didn’t want to be her self-imposed penance or her father figure.

Yeah, they’d had quite a few fights about that.

Then Bucky came back, brainwashed and _alive_ and Steve’s mind and emotions were set off on a roller coaster that felt worse than the time at Coney Island when he ended up vomiting all over Bucky’s lap.

He’d watched, in some corner of his mind, as he neglected the team, but mainly Toni, as he sat with Bucky in S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters for days that turned into weeks as Bucky was slowly returned to normal and went from Winter Soldier to James Bucky Barnes who had to cope with a world that was alien from everything he’d known. Steve, knowing what it had been like for him, felt it his duty to be there with the man every step of the way. Besides, when he’d heard Bucky was alive, he’d felt whole, for the first time since he’d come back from the dead. Steve barely noticed when Toni stopped trying, started drinking more, and threw herself in harm’s way more often. It was only because of an intervention on Toni’s behalf by the rest of the team that he recognized he was hurting her. Clint and Bruce had lurked in the back uncomfortably while Natasha told him to “fix it,” Pepper yelled at him, and Thor gently but sternly informed him his actions were causing Toni – and the team – pain.

For a while it was worse, guilt battling with annoyance and confusion over his own emotions. He and Toni broke up and Bucky moved into the mansion and the three of them orbited around each other like planets that would never meet. He’d been empty, lost. Not his finest moment.

Until the day Toni and Bucky sat him down and made a proposition and it turned out both were ridiculously possessive of him, but neither was particularly jealous of the other. And he kissed Bucky for the first time in ten years – or eighty plus, depending on how you counted – and it was amazing and everything he wanted. And then he kissed Toni and he knew, no, that was everything he wanted. He’d missed Toni as much as he’d missed Bucky in the time since Steve’s return; he just hadn’t let himself recognize it because it hurt too much.

Steve reaches out and places a hand on Bucky’s thin ankle because he needs to ground himself, memories washing over him, love choking him as Toni’s pleasure chokes her. Steve recognizes the way her body tenses up, goes taut and the breathy scream that rips out as orgasm washes over her. She scratches her nails down Bucky’s back and that seems enough to force his orgasm and he grunts as pumps her full until Steve can see come leaking out of her body, slicking the path for Bucky’s cock further until they both fall limp and Bucky slides to the side, slipping out of Toni’s cunt and Steve’s grip.

Their chests move in tandem and it sends a rough wave of desire along Steve’s nerves and the longing creeps up his throat.

“Beautiful,” he whispers hoarsely.

Still panting, Bucky grins at him. “Come on, bud. I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to call men beautiful, even in this liberalized age.”

Steve shrugs because who cares, it’s true. Toni and Bucky compliment each other, even as they antagonize one another. Maybe that’s where the beauty comes from. Together, they’re raw, unrestrained.

Toni’s caught her breath and looks prepared to roll over and out of the bed, but Steve stops her with a hand on her hip. He’s raging hard now, but as much as he’d love to take advantage of her looseness and the gentle way she’s staring at him, he has other plans.

“Stay,” he says, unnecessarily. She smirks at him but gasps when Bucky leans back over and nips at her neck.

“I think our illustrious leader has an idea,” Bucky snarks, and Steve rolls his eyes.

He stretches out over her, feeling the sweat cooling as he does. He kisses her, deep and claiming. Her body is still limp beneath him, but her lips bite back passionately, aggressively.

“I missed you,” he says between kisses. He tilts his head just enough, kissing Bucky too, who kisses just as eagerly as Toni. “I missed you, too.”

“Sap,” the other man says, but it’s quiet, not mocking.

“Steve,” Toni whines and he grins.

“Don’t worry, doll, I’ve got you.”

He laughs when she rolls her eyes at the pet name, sliding down her body, grabbing her hips in his big hands, raising her ass just off the bed to allow him better access.

The scent of their sex washes over him then and the longing is solidified on his tongue; he desperately wants to taste them both. He first buries his nose in the spot where her ass meets her thigh, right by her folds and breathes deep. He feels one of her hands creep into his hair, massaging his scalp lightly. A moment later, a second, heavier hand lands on his neck, rubbing there. He lets out a shuddering sigh because it was a long day after a long week and he finally feels at home and at peace.

After a moment, he begins laying kisses along Toni’s vagina, licking up the traces of Bucky’s come that leaked outside. Once she’s clean, the want is still there and he buries his nose in the patch of hair that covers her – call him old-fashioned, but he likes when his dame looks like a woman and not a girl – and slips his tongue inside her.

She presses up against his mouth, letting out a breathy, “Oh!” and her grip tightens briefly in his hair. He looks up her body and in the blue light, he can see wondering expressions on both their faces.

“You taste so good,” he says, flushing even as he does because he’s still new at saying this stuff out loud, even though he’s always thought it. He continues to lick at her folds, finding the wetness inside and he can taste them both but it’s still not good enough.

He shifts then, moving his arms away and Bucky seems to know what he wants, sliding a pillow beneath Toni’s hips so that their angle doesn’t change. Steve takes a brief detour, leaning over Toni’s right leg to nuzzle and lick at Bucky’s soft cock where it lies against her hip. He tastes of her, too, and Steve is nearly distracted and abstractly wishes he had two mouths because he’d love to gag on cock and fuck Toni’s cunt with his tongue at the same time.

Instead, after a careful bite at Bucky’s own hip, he turns back to Toni who is breathing faster now in anticipation. He uses his fingers to spread her wide, taking in the pink wet mess in front of him contemplatively. Like this, he can see her asshole, too, and as more come slips out and down, he thinks _later_ and shudders, growing impossibly harder at the thought of licking her open until his rather large cock can enter her easy and slick. Bucky can fuck him at the same time.

He uses his thumb to flick her clit, still entranced by the gorgeous mess in front of him, before he leans forward and puts his mouth on her, tongue sliding as deep as it can. He’s beginning to taste her underneath the flavor of Bucky but it’s still not enough. He feels himself rutting against the sheets, his skin tingling. He uses a combination of licking and sucking at her clit to bring Toni off once, twice. She’s really writhing against him now, Bucky’s arm slung over her hips in an effort to hold them steady for Steve.

Her soft thighs trembling beneath his hands, he buries his face and _sucks_. Begins sucking Bucky’s come out of her and when it starts to slide, to coat the back of his tongue, Steve comes against the sheets because they’re everywhere. Bucky and Toni in his mouth, his nose, Toni’s two-handed grip on his hair now, Bucky’s leg that snuck over Toni’s to lie along Steve’s side. They are everywhere and he feels like he explodes, lost in a haze of _BuckyToniBuckyToni_ and he never wants it to end.

He crawls up Toni’s body again, and he kisses them both sloppily, sharing everything he tastes and they all blend together and there is no separation and to be honest, that’s just how Steve wants it. He pulls back, panting, and collapses between them.

Bucky’s hand travels down, soft on his sensitive cock, but tugging, getting a few last drops of Steve’s come on his fingers. “Shame you wasted yours on the sheets,” he quips, smiling as he licks his own fingers, his full lips making obscene sounds, causing Steve and Toni to groan in unison.

“Jesus, Bucky, stop that. I can’t handle any more tonight,” Toni states, getting off the bed to clean up. She brings back them both a washcloth before collapsing back onto the bed, back facing them. She reaches out for the glass on the table and swallows the last of what Steve assumes is whiskey. He sighs and tugs her closer, burying his nose in her dark hair. He kisses the back of her neck, hoping it says what Toni doesn’t want to hear, but needs from him.

Behind him, Bucky finishes wiping them both down before he tosses the cloth with a wet _twack_ as it hits the nightstand, before he curls into Steve.

“You know, Steve, Toni might be tired, but I could go another round…”

Steve huffs a laugh and turns his head for a light kiss, feeling the soft cock that nudges at him, and knows Bucky isn’t serious. But the gentle rutting feels good and he mumbles something about in the morning.

Toni falls asleep first - probably aided by the alcohol more than the orgasm – her body going slack against Steve’s the sure sign she’s slipped into unconsciousness. To this day, she can never seem to relax and Steve doesn’t know if it’s him, a general distrust or distaste of intimacy, or if that tension has always been there, Extremis only complicating it.

Bucky’s next, his soft snores echoing in Steve’s ear, one arm slung over his hips, knuckles brushing the curve of Toni’s back.

Steve gives a soft smile as he feels himself slip into sleep. They’re all a bit broken, but together, maybe, they can keep each other in good repair.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
